ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudos and Boomer
This is Kudo. He is best friends with Boomer and the two hang out together. Boomer Kudos and Boomer are very close. They have been friends for a long time, and in SaiyaSasuskia's universe, they helped save the day from Princess Morbucks. They both have respective crushes on Bubbles and Princess. Boomer with Bubbles and Kudos with Princess. The only problem? Kudos is good and Princess is evil!! He shares many of Bubbles's physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. His "recipe ingredients" are Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. Like Bubbles, he can be a bit dim at times; it didn't occur to him that the odds were stacked against Boomer when the Powerpuffs cornered him alone without Brick and Butch nearby, and even took his time savoring candy which, of course, left him open for a total beat-down from the girls. And this all happened after Boomer dared the girls to do so. Some things go way above Boomer's head. He's also Bubbles' equivalent in the sense that he is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town," Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she was weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated by HIM, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even shown concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain, Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his (or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy) group, and also in "The Boys are Back in Town," he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). He seems to be similar to Snake of the Gangreen Gang, as both are frequently ordered around and punched or hit by their group leaders. Boomer's element is snips. HistoryEdit Boomer2 Boomer's new appearance in Seasons 5 & 6. In his debut episode, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens. In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers. Boomer appears in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town" when HIM resurrects the Rowdyruff Boys. he, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes.In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/raw energy.In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake. Boomer singsing bee rrb.jpg|Love, love, love, makes the world go round! Boomerball.jpg|Baseball in a nutshell. Boomer blowing bubbles.jpg|Sherlock Bolmes on the case! Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-33864431-1018-766.png|Me: Don't make me angry! Butch: (hits me) Brick: Guys, get along! Me: (I get angry.) Bubbles kisses Boomer.jpg|I hate every moment of this. Boomer 3.png|Brick: Hey boys, I found a game called Minecraft! Us: Oooh! BoomerPPG.png|Oh, hi! Boomer-rowdyruff-boys 35738 1.jpg|Me and my bros, chilling! Boomer-Z.jpg|My anime counterpart, present in Powerpuff Girls Z. 13 Rowdyruff Boys (smaller).png The-Rowdyruff-Boys-thier-new-hair-cuts-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230163-1024-961.jpg Rowdyruff Boys Portal.jpg Rowdyruff boys new haircuts gba.gif THE-RRB-RULES-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-27098406-340-255.jpg Powerpuff and rowdyruff logos by drewmaru-d3lglxu.jpg